Wonderwall
by rosalina2123
Summary: When Roman get's really sick from unknown causes, will Peter be there for him? And all the roads we have to walk are winding And all the lights that lead us there are blinding There are many things that I would Like to say to you But I don't know how Because maybe You're gonna be the one that saves me And after all You're my wonderwall
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Crimson red blood spews out of his mouth a I try to roll him on his side so he doesn't choke on it as it goes onto the floor board. "Shh,I gotcha, easy Roman, we'll be there soon"I say closing the back door and getting back into the drivers seat. I've never seen so much blood come from one person before, none the less Roman. I try to speed it up but it's hard to do with the rain, I don't want to cause anything more to happen tonight, he's already suffered enough. Eventually I see a dim yellow light as I pull into the driveway of Godfrey mansion. Olivia is going to kill me for bringing him here at 2:00 in the morning but then again she doesn't like me anyways. I open the door to the backseat and with ease pick up Roman in my arms and carry him to the front door.

I can feel the feverish heat radiating off his skin as he curls closer into me , which is unusual because he never lets me touch or hold him that close, as I ring the doorbell. After long seconds,someone, Olivia answers the door, "What the hell, Darling what happened"she says gently laying her long pale fingers against his forehead, "Mom"he barely murmurs. "shh it's OK darling, let's go upstairs"she says glancing at me. We go upstairs and back to his bedroom,where I lay him down on the bed. "Peter, will you go to the bathroom and get a thermometer and a damp towel"she asks me somewhat civilly, "yeah"I say gently squeezing his hand before I leave. I go into the bathroom and I find everything she asked for and then I go back. When I'm right outside the doorway I can hear him really coughing and I wait a few moments before going in. He looks a lot worse than when I left him as I gently sit on the bed and give Olivia the thermometer.

She slips it into his mouth as he groans and then relaxes as it finally beeps. "104, damn, we need to get him into a cool bath"she says quietly. Very gently I help him sit up and then I pick him up again and then we go to the bathroom. Olivia starts the water as I start to get him undressed, but not without a fight, "no,no"he says making feeble attempts to hit me, "shh, I know man, I don't want this anymore than you do now stop hitting me Rome"I say gently. He stops fighting back and I get him down to his boxers, by this point the water is ready. I carefully help him into the tub, and he flinches at first because of the cold but then he relaxes. Olivia stands back as I wash away the blood staining his skin and then I let her take over as she starts to stroke his forehead and whispers to him. Then she gets up to leave the room, "do you mind finishing up, I need to make a call to the doctor"she says, "no not at all"i say quietly.

As soon as she leaves the room, I help him sit up and then I help him get out of the tub. I hand him a towel and he gets out of his boxers and into pajamas, then I guide him back to the bedroom. Once there we get onto the bed and I hold him to my side until he gently falls asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harsh coughing fills the air as he starts to stir, "mm ow, I can't breathe"he says, "shh Rome I know, follow my breathing, in and out,that's it"I say as his breathing starts even out. It's been an hour now and the doctor still hasn't arrived, his mom has come in and out of the room some,but no doctor. The door creaks open as his mother comes in ,this time with a doctor in tow, and I get up off of the bed so the doctor can do his job. "shh how you doing darling"she asks laying a pale palm against his forehead, "not good momma, it hurts"he says quietly as he starts to cough again, "shh baby I know, try to relax alright the doctor is going to get you better,OK"she asks, "yeah"he responds. I stand in the doorway and watch as the doctor starts his work. The doctor first takes his blood pressure and then his temperature but because of the coughing Roman can't handle a thermometer in his mouth.

The doctor gently rolls him on his side and then put's the sheet across him for privacy. I see his mom holding his hand as his temperature is taken and then he's rolled back onto his back. "Roman can you sit up for me, I want to listen to your heart and lungs OK"the doctor asks, "yeah"he says. I go over to the bed and help him sit up against his pillows, and I stay by the bed to keep him steady. The doctor first puts his stethoscope against his chest and listens to his heart, then we lean him forward as the doctor puts it against his back. "breathe"the doctor says, and he does, "again"the doctor asks again. We lay him back against the pillows as he starts coughing again, "well there's good news and bad news"the doctor says, "k what is it"his mother asks, "well he's in pretty rough shape, and from the sound of his lungs he has pneumonia and really should be in a hospital,but because of this storm the best we can do is get him there in the morning and try to treat him in the mean time"the doctor says.

"what does that entail"his mother asks sitting down on the bed beside him stroking his hair, "right now I can start giving him fluids and put him on oxygen, I'm also going to try a cooling blanket because his fevers too high"the doctor says, "OK"she says. Very gently the doctor rubs an alcohol wipe against his forearm and slips in a needle, and then puts the bag on a pole by the bed. Then the doctor connects him to the oxygen and then with one more glance he leaves the room. "Peter you should go to bed, it's late,you can sleep in the guest room"his mom says wearily, "are you sure,i can stay in here with him,you look like you need the sleep"I say,"go I got it,I'll sleep in here"she says. I lean down and press my hand to his cheek and then I leave the room without a word.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Low mumblings sound from the bedroom as I find myself wandering down the hallway to go check on him. I gently push open the door and he's there in bed, his mom is gone, and he looks a lot worse than before. "Rome"I ask quietly as I sit down on the bed beside him, "mm"he mumbles as he shifts over. He looks at me and the first thing I see is blood that has dribbled onto his mouth and chest. I grab the washcloth out of the bowl and I gently start to clean him up. As I do so his mom comes into the room, "did he just wake up"she asks quielty approaching the bed, "yeah,and he's worse, it looks like he's been coughing up blood"I say. "oh Darling, I think maybe we need to go to the ER"she says gently laying her hand palm down against his forehead, "that might not be a bad idea, I can drive"I say, "k"she says.

Very gently we get him sitting up and I put a tshirt on him from the drawer, and then slip on a pair of tennis shoes. He doesn't fight me as I pick him up,blanket and all,as we head down the stairs. He starts to cough again and his mom gently wipes his mouth with a towel, "shh darling it'll be ok"she murmurs. We get out to the car and I open the door to the backseat, she gets in and I hand him to her. He automatically curls into her side as I close the door,and then I get in the drivers seat and we take off. The coughing resumes through out the whole drive,as she contiunes to wipe his face free of the blood.

We soon enough reach the ER,and after I park I run inside to get a nurse. I find one and explain what's going on and she and doctor come outside with me. We approach the car with a gurney and open the back door, "what's his name"she asks, "Roman"his mother replies, "k roman we're going to take care of you tonight alright, i'm doctor reily"she says. Very gently they lift him up out of the car and onto the gurney, "we need to get him inside now,this isn't good"the doctor says looking at all of the blood. He curls up on his side and they take him in leaving us to wonder what will happen next.


End file.
